The Last Time
by miraleeann
Summary: A one shot of Sirius and Harry dealing with the aftermath of the night the Burrow burned. CP.


**Author's Note: This was requested several times so I figured I'd give it a shot. I guess if you want it to you can put it in TWICHB's universe but I really feel it can stand on its own as well. Feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it...nicely. And if you have any requested feel free to leave them in the ask box on my tumblr...the link is on my profile page.**

* * *

"I feel as if we've stepped back in time."

Harry looked up at his godfather. It pained him to see that the man truly didn't look angry but rather disappointed. It had been a long time since he had been the one to put that look on Sirius' face and he hated himself for doing it tonight.

"I know that lately we've really come to the realization that sometimes you're going to have to be in harm's way, but there is a difference between doing it because you have no other choice and what happened tonight. Tonight…tonight just cannot happen again."

Harry wasn't sure what had caused him to run out into the field after Bellatrix Lestrange. Part of it was anger from way she was taunting him, anger from the fact that she had dared come to the Burrow, anger at the reality that she was putting the Weasleys lives in danger and part of it had to do with his pride. He couldn't just sit there and allow something to happen while he did nothing; he couldn't look that cowardly.

When he had ran past everyone who was screaming at him to stop and into the field, the aftermath had been the farthest thought from his mind. He hadn't considered how his godfather would react nor did he think about the consequences that would follow his actions. His only thought had been to act on his emotions.

He hadn't meant for Ginny to follow him. He never in a million years would have dreamed she would have done so. The guilt he was feeling about that was eating him alive. She nearly died in the field; she would have had he not been there and the realization of that was weighing heavy on his heart.

"I don't even want to think about what may have happened tonight had Remus, Arthur and I not been able to get to you."

Harry heard the lump in his godfather's voice as he spoke. It was nearly too much for him to bear.

"Listen Sirius…it was dumb…I was dumb. I was just so angry about the whole situation." Harry paused for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. "I acted hastily and I know you're disappointed."

"I'm more than disappointed, I'm worried."

Harry looked up locking eyes with his godfather.

"I thought we were past this recklessness. I thought the days of you running directly into harm's way were long behind us."

"They are," Harry replied in what he hoped was a convincing voice. "Tonight was just-"

"Unacceptable," Sirius interrupted him. "There is no other way to describe it."

Harry was silent as his eyes dropped down once more. Sometimes he truly despised himself for how well he could muck things up.

"You're right," Harry nodded. "It was unacceptable. It'll never happen again…really Sirius."

"I think it's important that we make certain of that." Sirius' voice was solemn but stern.

Harry's head snapped up at the words. "I'm too old for that!"

"Yesterday I would have agreed with you but your behavior tonight showed me that you clearly aren't."

Harry heard the no-nonsense tone of his godfather's voice and he knew his fate was absolutely set in stone. It had been a long time since he had heard that tone and still he remembered it perfectly. It could still send a chill down his spine.

Harry looked at his godfather's face and instantly noted just how uncompromising the man looked.

Before he could be told to do so, Harry slid off the edge of his bed and took the three short steps to his godfather.

Without another word about his behavior, Sirius gently took his godson by the arm and guided him over his lap.

There wasn't even a moment of anticipation for Harry. The minute he was in place, his godfather's hand fell down with force.

Harry's body jerked slightly as all his idiotic behavior from earlier in the evening came rushing back to him. His thoughts instantly went to Sirius, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and every other person who had been in the Burrow and could have been hurt by his actions.

Sirius' hand fell for the fifth time when the tears began. When he found himself in this position in the past, his tears could easily have been blamed on the job his godfather was doing on his bum. Tonight though, things were different. Sirius certainly wasn't going any easier on him than he ever had in the past but his tears could be blamed solely on the regrets he was having over his own stupid behavior. It had been more than a year since he had done anything foolish enough to cause Sirius to give him a spanking and he was mortified at the idea that he had tonight.

Harry was determined to take his punishment in stride. He knew he deserved everything his godfather could dish out and more and there was no way he was going to cry and beg Sirius to stop as he would have in the past. Instead he gritted his teeth, the tears quietly streaming down his face, as he buried his head deep into his elbow.

Time passed slowly for Harry and what was in reality less than a minute, felt like ages to him.

Sirius hand fell for the twentieth time and then just as quickly as the whole ordeal started…it stopped.

Just as he always had in the past, Sirius hand moved to Harry's back, gently rubbing circles for several moments before he helped his godson stand.

Harry's body immediately fell forward, his forehead resting on his godfather's chest.

"So stupid," Harry muttered through his tears.

Sirius sighed deeply, "Your actions perhaps but not you."

"It'll never happen again," Harry promised as he began brushing the tears off his face.

"I know," Sirius agreed gently. "I know that was the last time."

Harry nodded in agreement into his godfather as he tried to get his breathing under control. His tears had finally subsided but it always took him several moments to regain complete composure.

"I'm sorry," Harry finally said when he felt in control of his emotions. He lifted his head up to look his godfather in the eye. "I really am."

Sirius nodded. "I know. I don't have a single doubt in my mind that this will never happen again."

"It won't," Harry promised. He remembered making that promise so many times in the past but for this time was different and he knew it.

Sirius nodded once more, his lips pressed together tightly. "I love you Pup and I'm sorry I had to punish you but if that's what it takes to keep you safe I'll do it just as I always have."

Harry nodded. He knew, he had always known. If there was one constant in his life it was his godfather and despite the fact that he wasn't always thrilled with the man, he was always thankful for him.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep now," Sirius continued. "It's been a long night."

Sirius waited while his godson climbed into bed and then in one quick movement pulled the covers up around him. He gave the teenager a small smile before leaning over and planting a single kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Harry James Potter."

"I love you too."


End file.
